Violet (Contest Entry)
click the picture to read the page. Violet is the dragon in the plant. I N T R O D U C T I O N Violet was created by me for Piggy's Forgotten Canon OC Contest; I chose the two dragons on the back cover of TPJ! A P P E A R A N C E Violet is a usual emerald coloured LeafWing, with dapples of parakeet green splashed on her tail and neck. Her wing membranes are the same shade of green, along with her somewhat darker horns. Her eyes, however, are a strange colour - violet, hence her name. They are large and bright, and are always open wide - which doesn't exactly help her conceal them, but she doesn't mind. P E R S O N A L I T Y Innocent. Naive. Bold. Curious. These are all words you would say to describe Violet. She loves going on adventures and solving mysteries, and practically craves action. She hates boring things, but engrossing ''boring things are totally fine. She could never sit still when reading a book, but can be deathly quiet when trying to catch or stalk a mouse. B A C K S T O R Y / H I S T O R Y Allium, Violet's sister, was the dragonet destined for success. Her family was poor, and so when they discovered Allium's love for chemistry and plant science, they thought it was the break they needed. Because of this, Allium was kind of spoiled by her parents and Violet was always left out. Her sister wasn't mean to her, though, and so Allium and Violet grew up together the best of friends. One day, when they were older, Allium wanted Violet to come with her to study a carnivorous plant that she had been taking care of. "Venus dragontraps, I call them." She said proudly to Violet, explaining that the jaws of the plant were big enough to swallow a dragon whole. Allium claimed that the plant was harmless, and Violet - being Violet - trusted her and agreed to come with her. WIP R E L A T I O N S H I P S A L L I U M Violet gets along best with her sister, and doesn't blame her at all for the venus dragontrap accident. They grew up side-by-side with eachother, and Violet would do anything for her best friend. ''Positive. (Allium is the dragon flying in front of Violet; center picture.) M I L D E W Mildew is Allium's boyfriend, but unlike many relationships, Violet doesn't hate him and gets along with him well. Positive/Neutral. (Mildew is the dragon whos fetching help; top right corner.) A B I L I T I E S Violet has the ability to photosynthesize, which means she can draw power from the sun. When she was stuck in the venus dragontrap, her photosynthetic power was the only thing keeping her alive. |-|Q U O T E S= Q U O T E S __NOEDITSECTION__ "Woah, look at that thing! Can I touch it?" "Hmmm." "Is it supposed to look like that?" |-|T R I V I A= T R I V I A __NOEDITSECTION__ * Violet's page is the only one that I even semi-coded * pretty proud of myself for that lol * Violet is the only contest entry of mine to have purple eyes * however, she is my second OC with purple eyes, the other being Comma * her backstory is mildly based off of Stanford and Stanley Pines' from Gravity Falls |-|G A L L E R Y= G A L L E R Y __NOEDITSECTION__ feel free to draw her! Violeteyes.jpg|ref by me (please follow this when drawing her!) Screenshot 2019-09-30-17-28-20.png|by Lemon!! Thanks so much, she looks awesome!! Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Females Category:LeafWings Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Work In Progress